youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BennettTheSage
Benett White, better known online as Bennettthesage, or just Sage, is an American YouTuber and a member of Channel Awesome, who runs a show called Anime Abandon, where he does in depth analytical reviews of anime that are at least ten years old. He has amassed over 82,000 subscribers and 18 million video views as of June, 2018. After JesuOtaku left Channel Awesome, Sage became the only anime reviewer on the site. He also does a movie reviewing-vlog show called Sage vs., and back in the day he did Elfen Lied Abridged, which is no longer able to be viewed on YouTube. History Beginning of TGWTG/Channel Awesome Bennett started doing reviews in March 2008 and began releasing them on GameTrailers.com under the pseudonym Strayer. After visiting sites like the short-lived Reelgamers.com and also Gamepartisan.com, he stumbled upon TGWTG. He says how he actually got on the site is a convoluted story: "After That Dude In the Suede released his first AMV Heaven, I made a comment under the video where I said that he shouldn't have posted that AMV at the end of his video since he's getting payed for views. Mike Michaud, the admin of the site, contacted me after that comment and said that he liked my Chrono Cross retrospective that I posted onto the ThatGuy's blog list some time ago, and that he would not have seen it had I not posted that same comment under Suede's video. From there, he asked me if I would like to participate in the Best of Blogs contest about a few months back. I said yes and I got the majority of the votes and landed this gig here on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com." Sage has also made a few appearances in other videos. Most notably the farewell to Suede and the Christmas 2008 special. During this time, he also established (a now semi-discarded) persona of a smug yet sinister semi-antagonist in crossovers. Sage Reviews In his first series, Sage takes a look at some of the biggest games of this century and creates lists of some of the greatest "greats" in video game history. For a list of episodes, go see Sage Reviews. In November 2013, he openly decided to stop reviewing games to focus on other projects and series like Anime Abandon. Masterpiece Fanfic Theater Sage debuted his next series in February 2009, during the donation drive where he reviews a user's fanfiction about The Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd in a show he called "Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre". In this series, he reviews the best of the worst in the world of fanfiction. He stopped this series in early 2011, when asked if he would ever continue on his formspring ( http://www.formspring.me/BenTheSage )he stated, I pretty much explained in the last MFT that I was through with the series. I just didn't feel like making them anymore. Comic Conventions Sage's latest series started in August 2009, and is all about the world of sequential art. In Comic Conventions he attempts to showcase a particular comic, or a series of moments in comics, while explaining how the subject at hand is related to the industry as a whole. Donation Drive On December 5th, 2009, Sage took part in the second donation drive for the Ronald McDonald House charity! Specials As part of the December 5th donation drive, Bennett released a special video. This video was a review of the movie, Dolemite. Videos Anime Abandon Anime Abandon is Sage's anime review show, which is the main feature on his channel; when he reviews a show he goes into great detail and spoiles the first three episodes, letting you make the decision weather you would want to watch past that or not. He mainly deals with old anime, but has a 10-year review limit; for example, right now the limit is 2005, and next year the limit will be 2006. Anime Abandon Nuts & Bolts Nuts & Bolts is a series Bennett does where he comentates over his Anime Abandon episodes, giving funny quips, interesting comments, or the making of comments, about the episodes and the episodes creation. Behind the Scenes Behind the Scenes are a series of vlogs Bennett makes to tell some backround information on certain reviews. He started doing these on November 6, 2015. Sage vs. Sage vs. is a movie review show where he, along with a friend of his or a few friends of his, will sit in front of the camra, unscripted, and review a movie that they just saw in theaters. They go into length discusing it, and their reviews can go from 30 minutes to an hour long usually. At the end of each year Sage and a few of his friends does Sage vs. Best and Worst, where they go for oftentimes over 2 hours or longer, talking about the best and worst movies that each one of them saw that year. Oldtaku New Tricks Taggin' In Other Videos External Links #Bennett the Sage at Channel Awesome #Bennett's YouTube #Bennett the Sage on Patreon This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on June 15, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers